


Snowed In

by afteriwake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be one of Dean's worst Christmases ever, but it was certainly turning into one of Bela's best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For **iluvroadrunner6** for the **spn_holiday** Fic Exchange. The prompt I chose was _Dean/Bela - worst Christmas ever._ Set in an AU where Bela didn't die in S3, but Dean did.

"Damn it, Bela, how the hell did you talk me into this?"

"I dangled a priceless relic in your face and offered you $100,000 to help me get it," she said, sounding bored. This was at least the fifth time he'd said something along those lines in the hour they'd been trapped in the snowed-in cabin. All she'd asked Dean for was a little help getting to the cabin, and a little back-up in case she had to deal with the owners of the relic she'd been hired to steal. Even though it meant pulling the job on Christmas Eve, he'd agreed, saying the money was too good to pass up. There were probably more reasons, but once she'd gotten his answer she hadn't particuarly cared to hear them. His reasons were his own, she thought to herself.

Only now she wondered what those reasons were, and she was hoping that eventually she'd get an answer to that before she throttled him for going on and on about how this was _her_ fault.

"You said we'd be back into Denver by midnight."

"I didn't expect a freak snowstorm to drop the entire contents of the roof on this cabin in front of the doors and windows," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"I am _never_ working with you again," he growled.

"Do be a dear and shut up," she snapped. "I'd much rather be on my way to sell this blasted relic and then be on my way to someplace warm and sunny. Maybe the Bahamas this year."

Dean scowled at her. "At least you have that option."

"For the money I was paying you you could go to Australia if you really cared to," she said.

"No, I couldn't," he said quietly.

Bela opened up her mouth to say something and then stopped. She glanced at her watch quickly and realized it was after midnight, meaning it was now officially Christmas. "Dean, _why_ did you agree to do this for me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She stopped trying to find a way out to look at him. "I've been told I'm rather intelligent, Dean. Try me."

"I wanted to give Sam a good Christmas again."

"And you needed a hundred thousand dollars to do it?"

"Not all of the money was going to go to that. But enough so that we could just relax. I was thinking Vegas."

"Last I heard it was snowing in Vegas," she said with a slight smirk.

"Then California."

"Raining."

"Hawaii then, damn it!" Dean threw his hands up in the air. "The point is, I wanted to go somewhere that was warm and where we didn't have to hunt. I wanted to give him a vacation." He looked at her. "And I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe because I asked?" she suggested.

He looked at her and then deflated. "Things are...different, now."

"You died and came back from Hell." He looked at her sharply. "Dean, it's no real secret if you pay close attention to what's being said. Having an angel rip you out to fight a holy war isn't something you can hide."

He moved over towards her. "And how did you know exactly what happened to me?"

"If you _must_ know, a demon came and asked for my assistance in taking you out," she said. "I had something he wanted."

"And?"

She blinked. "And what?"

"What did you do?"

"Well, you're still standing and I'm still alive. Draw your own conclusions there."

"You didn't help him out," he said, a smile widening on his face. "You didn't want to help him kill me."

"You have your uses," she said in a cool tone of voice that was tinged with a hint of embarassment. "I figured I would keep you around."

"A demon doesn't just leave survivors who don't give him what he wants," he replied. "How did you get rid of him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, if he's going to choose tonight to get his revenge I don't want to be collateral damage."

"Did you notice that there was a bullet missing when I gave the Colt back to you?"

His eyes widened. "You _killed_ a demon? To keep him from killing _me_?"

"Oh, _do_ stop making a big deal out of this. I told you, I have my reasons."

"I think it's because you like me."

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious. There's no reason for me to _like_ you if I only keep you around because you're useful."

His grin widened. "Oh, this is great. You _do_ like me."

"Don't let your head get so big that you can't get out of here when I figure out a way out." She went back to checking the windows. "Or your ego, for that matter."

He watched her for a few minutes, and the smirk softened into a real smile. "You know, I think I can say this is among my least favorite Christmases, but so far it isn't the worst."

"If you aren't careful you'll jinx things," she warned.

"The worst Christmas was the one I spent bogged down in a swamp in Louisiana trying to get rid of a ghost."

She paused. "A swamp?"

He nodded. "A swamp."

She looked around, and then went back to the bed where Dean had been sitting. "Tell me about it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked," she said, fixing him with a glare.

"All right, I'll tell you," he said. "But keep up the attitude and we just might have that angry sex that was mentioned a while ago."

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She got up but before she moved away he grabbed her wrist. "Dean..."

"I was joking. I can joke," he said. "Sit back down."

She sat down again. "All right."

As he launched into his tale she found herself smiling, and even laughing. She reflected that this Christmas was actually turning into one of her better ones, and it was all Dean Winchester's fault.


End file.
